El chico de ojos azules
by ANGELIKL
Summary: John era el único que acompañaba a Sherlock al jardín de su casa a realizar experimentos o a ver sobre los casos policiacos. A Él le encantaba acompañarlo y escuchar cuando tocaba el violín; Sherlock, al tocar, miraba el cielo y su amigo se sorprendía al ver como el viento incrementaba a medida que su melodía avanza AU Denle una oportunidad :D


**El chico de ojos azules.**

Había una vez, en una fría mañana de Londres, un niño nació con una gran inteligencia e intelecto. He de decir que era un niño hermoso, de cabello con divertidos rizos, obscuros como la noche misma, además, poseía unos ojos preciosos, que si te veía, no sabrías su color con exactitud, ya que era una bella mezcla de azul y verde. Con el paso de sus primeros años.

El joven Sherlock (como así se llamaba el niño), había logrado cosas que otros chicos de su edad no: como su gusto por conocer todo (usando una vieja lupa de su casa), que le gustara leer los casos policiacos en el periódico. Que tocara el violín de su abuelo con tanto talento, que jugara a los piratas mientras hablaba con RedBeard, su fiel perro o que lograra saber todo sobre ti con solo verte (él lo llamaba deducciones).Sin duda, el chico era un prodigio.

Cuando lo veían sus padres y su hermano mayor Mycroft , se desconcertaron un poco, pero lo querían mucho a pesar de su extraña forma de ser. Lamentablemente eso no impidió que sus vecinos y amigos se rieran de él y lo molestaran. El pequeño, desde sus inicios, vivía con todas esas burlas y, para no sentirse solo, salía al jardín de su casa y tocaba una hermosa pieza (que el compuso) en su inseparable violín, a RedBeard a su lado, mientras que el viento aumentaba en su brisa, que lo acompañaba. Sherlock incluso llegaba a hablarle al viento, como un viejo amigo. Mycroft solía verlo por la ventana extrañados por su comportamiento y no lo tomaban muy enserio. Él era solo un pequeño niño, de extraños ojos azulados.

Pasaron los años y Sherlock había cumplido 12 años. No tenía muchos amigos (Menos ahora, tras la muerte de su fiel amigo).Solía estar solo todo el tiempo, no quería más dolor o molestias. Él lo prefería así. Prefería trabajar solo en sus experimentos o en sus "casos".

_-"Estoy casado con mi trabajo"-_

_-"La soledad me protege" -_

Decía para sí.

Pero un buen día, llego un niño nuevo, su nombre, John Hamish Watson. Él era todo lo contrario a Sherlock: Bajito, levemente robusto, con una carita simpática, cabellos dorados como los rayos del sol y unos verdes ojos. La primera vez que Sherlock lo vio, le resulto un niño de lo más simple. Nada nuevo. Nada interesante.

Pero ese mismo día, el Sr. Stanford (su profesor), obligo a Sherlock a que acompañara a John, claro porque es el nuevo.

_-Pero si tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que de ser niñera de alguien tan ordinario_- pensaba Sherlock.

Pero cual fue la sorpresa de Sherlock al conocer más a John Watson. Muestras ambos almorzaban juntos(en contra de la voluntad de el de ojos azules), John trato de iniciar una conversación.

-_Y ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?-_ decía el pequeño rubio.

-_No intentes iniciar una conversación, John_-respondió el de los rizos.

-_Pero quisiera conocerte más. Nadie me conoce y…-_Pero no logra terminar el joven John ya que Sherlock le interrumpe diciendo:

- _Si te conociera… ¿Me dejarías tranquilo?-_John asiente con la la cabeza.

- _Okay_ -Sherlock lo mira detenidamente, juntando las manos, colocándolas sobre sus labios como si rezara.-_John Hamish Watson, hijo menor, lo veo porque tu ropa te queda grande, debió pertenecerle a tu hermano, por lo cual eres también de familia promedio. Tú Padre es militar y quiere que tu también lo seas, por tu corte de pelo, el diseño militar de tu mochila, y el dije de tu collar. Madre hogareña y te protege mucho, por eso no tienes tantos raspones en tu cara y brazos. Tienes un Hermano rebelde, a punto de querer huir de casa. Por eso su sobreprotección. Gran gusto por las cosas dulces, como lo puedes ver por la mancha arriba de tu camisa por mermelada de fresa).Te recomendaría que lo dejaras, engordaras más de lo que estas. Comida excesiva en dulces, madre sobreprotectora de nuevo_.- Y finalmente se calló mientras espera que John llore por sus comentarios o que le grite que se calle, pero nada de eso sucedió

-_Eso…fue…. ¡fantástico!-_exclamo un alegre John - _¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-_

El chico de ojos azules se quedó sin palabras. Realmente no se esperaba esa reacción. Lo único que logro decir fue un -_¿Enserio?-,_ con un lindo tono carmesí en sus mejillas.-Pues son simples deducciones.-

_-¿Podrías enseñarme a hacer esas dedu…dedu…deducciones?-_ pregunto Watson con una sonrisa.

-_Pues, ¡Claro!, solo que no es algo que me digan eso a menudo_- Dijo Sherlock con una tímida sonrisa.

_-¿Y cómo te dicen a menudo?-_ Dice confundido

-_Me dicen "Vete a la mierda"-_ ambos ríen ante la respuesta. Y así se inició una amistad, con el viento como testigo.

John, ahora el mejor amigo de Sherlock era el único (después de la muerte de su fiel mascota) en acompañarlo en el jardín de su casa a realizar experimentos o a ver sobre los casos policiacos. Él le encantaba acompañarlo cuando tocaba el violín; Sherlock, al tocar, miraba el cielo y su amigo se sorprendía al ver como el viento incrementaba a medida que su melodía avanza y como el viento se detenía cuando terminaba de entonarla. E incluso Sherlock, aun con todo lo que sabía, no tenía respuesta del acontecimiento. Ambos como fieles amigos no le contaron a nadie. Y su amistad se fortalecía cuando pasaban los años.

Unos años después, ya en secundaria, unos alumnos mayores que ellos de ellos, muy desagradables, liderados por un "Chico estúpido" llamado Anderson y una chica, "amiga" de este llamada Sally, decidieron molestar al según ellos "raro dúo", ya que Sherlock había sacado a relucir varios de sus secretos, gracias a sus deducciones. Acordaron pues, acorralarlos en el parque que esta junto a la escuela, cuando los chicos regresaban a casa. Una vez que Sherlock y John salieron, sus malvados compañeros llegaron a alcanzarle, empezaron a pegarles levemente y a gritarles insultos.

_"__Frikis"_

_"__raros", _

_"__solitarios",_

_"__tontos"_ eran unas de las muchas palabras agresivas que les dictaban.

El chico de ojos azulados solo se cubría en el suelo, con miedo y enojo a la vez. Pero era muy orgulloso para demostrarlo. Y decidió usar su única arma.

_-Anderson, ¿cuándo le dirás a tu querida Sally que no terminaste con tu novia?.-_

Sally se vio desconcertada. Anderson estaba realmente sorprendido pero trato de esconderlo-_Estas mintiendo- _

_-¿Eso crees?, por lo que veo en tu cuello, son "marcas"… -_Explicaba señalando_- Son de una persona más alta que tu o que use tacones. Sally es como 10 cm. más baja que tú y no usa tacones, pero tu ex si. Además los rastros de pétalos en la parte de arriba de el zipper tu mochila indican que le pediste perdón. Sally ¿Él te ha regalado flores?-_

- _¡Cállate!-_Fue la respuesta de Anderson dándole un gancho al hígado. Sherlock se encoge pero no sale ninguna queja de sus labios. John trata de defenderlo pero uno de sus atacantes lo tomo por detrás, impidiéndoselo John grita el nombre de su amigo, tratando de zafarse. Siente miedo. Siente enojo. El mismo que siente Sherlock ahora mientras es golpeado. Pero luego se escucha un sonido distinto, pero conocido. Era John, su único amigo, siendo golpeado por Sally.

-_Mira como golpeo a tu amigo, Fenómeno_-

Solo veía como esos chicos molestaban a John solo porque el diferente. Por su culpa. La furia llego a él y el viento empezó a soplar fuertemente sobre ellos. Sus ojos se cegaron de la furia y un grito de enojo salió de su boca. Se escuchó un estruendo y el viento se volvió tormentoso. Abrió sus ojos y sus agresores estaban en el suelo, desmayados y a un John levantándose lentamente del piso. Se miró las manos asustado ¿acaso él les había hecho eso? Solo corrió asustado a su casa y volteo a atrás para ver el rostro impactado de su amigo.

Pasaron los días, y el no quiso salir. Lo único que supo fue que los malvados que los golpearon tuvieron unos moretones y una buena reprimenda por haberles realizar tan mal acción de su parte. Él sonrió cuando John vino a contarle que ellos ya no los molestarían más. Al saberlo, solo abrazo a John con mucho cariño, John estaba a salvo y no lograron herirlo. Al darse cuenta de su acción, se separó de El avergonzado, con un sonrojo parecido al que tuvo el primer día en que se conocieron. Sonrieron alegres, no todo el tiempo te abraza el frio Sherlock Holmes y menos con tanto cariño.

Pero el chico de ojos azules, aun recordaba cuando su enojo hizo volar literalmente a sus compañeros. Y para no hacerle daño a nadie solo salía de su casa para la escuela y ya no salía a tocar en su jardín. Desde ese día, el viento dejo de estar presente y las lluvias dieron su llegada.

Pasaron más años y el joven de rizos obscuros ahora tiene 17 años. A crecido igual que el rubio, que ahora es más fuerte. Si, la vida ahora es más tranquila para el dúo de amigos pero no tanto para Londres: las lluvias no han parado y las calles se inundan y el cielo dejo de brillar

Sherlock se alarmo de sobremanera y solía comentárselo a John, Sherlock quería resolver el misterio, claro era Sherlock Holmes, el futuro gran detective del mundo. Entre ellos solían comentar en la sala del hogar de los Holmes, sobre cuando jugaban a ser detectives en su jardín resolviendo casos y cuando el cielo era soleado junto al viento que acompañaba el violín del oji-azul. Sherlock se detuvo de repente ante el último comentario.

-_Repite lo que dijiste_- le exigió a John

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

-_Que lo repitas. Demonios John, pensé que eras menos idiota.-_Exclamo Sherlock haciéndose ovillo en el sofá. A John ya no le sorprendía la actitud infantil de su amigo. Al contrario, le haciendo sonreír. Y el responde_-Que recuerdo que cada vez que tocabas esa melodía tan hermosa, pareciera que el viento bailaba al compás.-_

-_Bueno cambiaste todo lo que dijiste pero es casi lo mismo_.-Exclama mientras se pone en la misma posición para entrar a su "Palacio Mental", la gran mente de Holmes. Despues de un buen rato de dejar solo al pobre John solo dice:

-_tengo un loco plan ¿Me sigues?-_

-_Oh dios,si-_ dice John

Esa mañana húmeda, salió de su escondite. Llamo a John y fueron al jardín. La lluvia les rosaba los rostros y las gotas los bañaban. El rubio animo a su amigo a entonar ahora en su empapado violín, una canción como en los viejos tiempos. Sherlock tenía tanto curiosidad como miedo, aun recordaba el acontecimiento de años pasados y le explico que no le quería hacer daño como ese día en el bosque y que se retirara un poco. John, como buen amigo y aventurero, le recordó que su grito fue que los salvo de esos maleantes que tenían como compañeros. El solo recordarlo hizo que Sherlock sacar gotas saladas de sus ojos,las cuales se confundían con las cortinas de volteo para que John no lo viera. Cerro sus ojos, igual que sus puños y con determinación entono esa vieja canción que les encantaba desde niños.

Sus melodías cautivaban a John, les recordaba esos viejos momentos en los que sentían a salvo de las burlas. La Sr. Holmes junto con Mycroft(quien solo venia de isita) voltearon a la húmeda ventana y observaban como Sherlock tocaba mientras giraba con lentitud debajo de la lluvia. Sonrieron discretamente, nunca habían visto a su pequeño sonreír de esa manera y salieron a acompañarlo. Sus ojos se impactaron al ver las maravillas que sucedieron ese día de lluvia.

El viento volvía a soplar, tan fuerte que alejaba las horribles nubes de tormenta lejos de Londres y el sol volvió a salir. Luego la brisa parecía bailar junto con Sherlock y John, elegantemente al ritmo de su música. Cuando el joven abrió los ojos vio el cielo despejado y sonrió como solo sus labios de corazón podían hacerlo. John igual se alegraban con él. Su teoría era cierta. Y había funcionado. John lo abrazo fuertemente. Entonces se dio que cuenta que no estaba solo. Y que nunca lo estaría. Tenía a un amigo que lo adoraba y lo acompañaría a sus locas aventuras, a una madre que lo querría como él es, y a un hermano (algo sobreprotector) que lo apoyaría. Y sobre todo, ahora tenía dos propósitos, si pudo resolver el gran misterio de la lluvia interminable (como le llamaba John) el sería el mejor detective consultor, el único de hecho, del mundo. Y que era amigo del viento el cual se enamoró de su hermosa melodía y su extravagante forma de ser. El cual la acompañaría para siempre, junto con un John Watson que tomaba su mano.

FIN


End file.
